


Steve's Mission

by trilliath



Series: Priority: Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Flirting, Fresh Air, M/M, Steve never gives up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So earlier I wrote Priority: Happily Ever After. Just a little M!Shep/Kaidan getting married in a big way. It was fun to write, and people seemed to like it...<br/>But I made a horrible terrible mistake. I basically managed to put everyone important in it.</p><p>Except Steve.</p><p>I don't know how or why I fucked that up so badly. But as one Anon pointed out, the solution is I should simply write something starring Steve to explain it - and that Anon also gave me a great idea for how to do it.<br/>So I did. </p><p>I wrote a sort-of sequel about why Steve wasn't at the wedding. He was, in fact, in Vancouver, trying to arrange a surprise. But now that he's missed the wedding, he has to re-purpose his trip and find another way to make Kaidan and Shepard a wonderful gift.</p><p>This story follows Steve (with an appearance from Kaidan and Shepard later) as he salvages his trip and meets a very interesting person.</p><p>Normally I try to avoid OCs, but it just worked with the story for me. Personally I think it turned out pretty hot anyway - one of my favorite stories.<br/>So hopefully you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Mission

"I'm sorry sir. All travel to London is restricted right now," she said formally. And then, because she had been starting to figure out the whole backstory while talking to him these past few hours, she sighed.  
"Not even an Admiral could change that right now. It's just, not possible. Not in time." 

Steve didn't curse often, but when he did, it was low and fierce.

The attendant didn't need any abuse, even if she was being particularly stubborn and refusing to let him talk to travel authority himself. He pressed a hand over his mouth and turned away a moment. He turned back and gave her a nod and a polite "Thank you for your time" before walking out of the Vancouver transit station. Well, what was left of it, cobbled together to try and manage at least a tiny part of Earth's mangled infrastructure.

He stood outside sucking in the earthy fresh air and closed his eyes against the tears pricking in them.

He was going to miss it.  
And it hurt. A lot. 

Commander John Shepard and Major Kaidan Alenko were getting married in London in just one day. He had a ticket for a front row seat for the wedding of two people who were very dear to him, but he couldn't get there. 

He hadn't gotten the message until two days after the announcement as nobody had realized that he wasn't on base, or on the Normandy for the first day. He was in Vancouver, of all places. And it hadn't been easy getting there with all the chaos in transportation and no official orders. When Sam Traynor had finally figured it out (probably not helped by his urging of EDI to keep things under wraps for the surprise), he had been out of com range scoping out locations for the ceremony.

Well. He was used to pain. And there were much, much worse things to be sad about. Hell, he should be happy. Two young men he cared about had finally figured out that they belonged together _forever_ style, and he had been a tiny part of that, supporting them, being their friend. He'd even once risked life and limb by flirting with the Major in Shepard's presence to help nudge things along back when the major had first returned aboard and there were still doubts and tensions between them.  
Damned if it hadn't worked like a charm. The major had started bunking up in the captain's cabin by that night.

That made him smile. And so did the fact that it was due to Shepard that he now could think about how much Robert would have loved that story, and the story of their wedding, without feeling all the pain of his loss so sharply over again.  
Robert would have loved the view.

He lifted his head and settled his shoulders, brushing aside a tear that had fallen to his cheek with an efficient motion. He made himself smile at the beauty of English Bay out before him. 

There was still work to do. Plans to unravel. He didn't think that it would be too tricky to salvage this for something worthwhile. The thought of work to accomplish put a more genuine smile on his face and he turned to walk back up the street. He needed to meet again with the various administrators and businesspeople he had been coordinating his surprise with, to shift things into a honeymoon instead of a surprise wedding. He punched up a message into his omni-tool as he made his way along the torn sidewalk, sending it straight to Traynor and EDI.  
 _//Stuck here and can't make it to the wedding. But here's the plan - Honeymoon: Vancouver. I'll take care of the details. You get them here.  
Keep it a surprise if possible._

_-Cortez_

 

The plans were easily redirected. He got a response a few hours later from EDI saying that she had gotten authorization from high command for the two Spectres for, at minimum, a month of R&R. Catering was turned into food supplied over a month, new locations were investigated. A lot of the major hotels in the Vancouver area had been hit by the reapers, so he was thinking up some alternatives.

Currently he was in the national park service office coordinating the rental of a cabin in the woods for the lovebirds to stay in. Things were a little chaotic with some of the cabins having housed refugees hiding the eyes of the reapers. But like most of the businesses he had interacted with recently, they were eager to get things rolling again somehow, despite everything.  
And as all the people of the galaxy had recently proven, where there's a will, there's a way.  
"Site 2 is a very fun little bungalow. 7 is a bit simpler-," Andrew the clerk was saying, pointing to a vidscreen.  
The little bell on the door jangled loud as it swung open.

"Just checked out site twelve, no bear-"  
The man entering was long and lean, with a rugged earthy air to him. His brown hair was tied back into a loose tail. Definitely a ranger, with the khaki shirt and forestry patch on his rolled up sleeves over a pair of pine-green hiking trousers and well-worn leather boots. He had a hunting knife tucked into his waistband. He stopped short when he realized the clerk wasn't alone.  
"Sorry Andrew, didn't realize you were with someone," he said, voice low as he shifted his glance from Andrew to Steve.

The world suddenly seemed to go quiet as their eyes met. Steve just stared. He knew he ought to look away, but he couldn't. The clear green eyes looking back at him were just as stuck.  
The clerk said something but it didn't pass his filters into making any words.  
The way his heart was pounding didn't make sense. Nor did the way the man looking at him felt familiar, felt sharply invigorating. But if there was something Steve had learned in his time in the galaxy, it was that the universe didn't really make much sense.  
And if there was one thing that Shepard had taught him, it was not to let those chaotic swells and eddies pass him by.

"Steve Cortez," he said, extending a broad hand. He couldn't help the way his voice was a little low, a little rough. 

"Mark Sigo," he replied returning the gesture and gripping his hand firmly with his own copper-toned one.  
"Checking out the cabins huh?" he said, still not breaking eye contact. A slight smile quirked the corner of his mouth. Stubble peppered his firm and somewhat angled jaw.

"Some friends of mine are getting married tomorrow. I'm setting up their honeymoon," he replied, still magnetized to those pale green eyes. He leaned against the counter. 

"Not the tropics?" Mark asked, raising one untrimmed brown eyebrow. His face was open, frank in his appraisal. Something that appealed to Steve.

"They've seen a lot of action lately, what with…" he made a small wry sound to sum up _that reaper thing_. 

Mark glanced at his uniform briefly, taking in his alliance digs. He made an understanding sound in return as he brought his eyes back up to Steve's, snagging his gaze again. It was strange how meeting his eyes felt like slotting in, fitting right where he belonged instead of feeling uncomfortable like it would when prolonged with most people.

"So they want somewhere quiet, secluded," Steve explained, letting a little smirk slip onto his face, the barest hint of entendre. "Intimate," He added, and almost felt embarrassed at the intensity of his desire to flirt with the man across from him.

"Hmm. I could take you out, show you the grounds," Mark said, smiling more fully at him, though his eyes narrowed just a bit, "make sure it meets your requirements."

Andrew frowned, nudging the monitor display closer saying, "I don't think that's necessary, we've got all the specs on video here. It's an hour drive out."

Steve basically ignored him, not that he meant to be rude. He was... enthralled. "I would appreciate that. I'd like to see it. Make sure it has the right feel. The feeling of a place is important," he said, letting his eyes crinkle. Flirting felt achingly rusty, and like a familiar old shirt at the same time. 

"Absolutely," came the low reply. "Want to go now? My truck's just out front."

Steve nodded and stepped back from the counter. "That would be great."  
He turned to Andrew, "Go a head and put a hold on both places for me. I'll pay the deposit."  
"Shall we?" he asked, turning back to look at Mark.  
Mark grinned at him, then with a little gesture with his head he turned and led the way out of the office. He had the build of someone who worked hard physically in his life rather than honing his physique at a gym. He was lean and moved in rangy long strides. 

The two-seater flatbed hover-truck waiting just outside the door was abnormal enough to distract Steve's interest as they neared it. There was some gear strapped down in the back. A pair of hunting rifles were racked and locked down within easy reach. 

"This isn't standard," he stated, walking a slow circle around it. He could see the neat lines of hand-welds. He ducked down to get a look underneath at the tell-tale lines of the mass effect field routes.

"Nope."

Steve glanced back at him, concerned he might be stepping on toes, but he was relieved to see an amused and slightly curious expression on the other man's face. Mark was just watching him with those green eyes, hands tucked into front pockets.

"I'm a pilot," Steve explains, "and I work on our shuttles. It's nice work," he added, standing again.

Mark cast an unreadable look at him, then smiled slightly as he opened the driver's side door. "Thanks."  
Steve followed suit, settling in beside him. With efficient motions Mark pulled the truck out and up around a huge chunk of debris that sat in the middle of the road.

Mark spent a while talking about the forests and the cabins and his work. He explained that site 12 had been recently rented out to a couple of city-slickers who had panicked at some old bear claw marks on a tree near the cabin. It was part of his job to check those things out, to keep track of some of the major wildlife in the area, make sure they were all working well together.  
"Not that it always goes so smoothly," he said with a chuckle, lifting an arm so Steve could see a long set of scars spiraled around his forearm.

Steve let out a low whistle of appreciation. "I'll bet."

"So which property are you looking at?" he asked eventually.

"Whichever's the best that's available for a month. Andrew mentioned sites 2 and 7 I believe," Steve said.

"Oh, you'll definitely want number 7. Trust me," he said with a grin.

Steve returned it, saying, "I'm never one to disagree with an expert."

He got a little grin for his words.  
"So a month? Hell of a honeymoon," Mark said raising an eyebrow at him.

"We could all use a break after…" _that reaper thing_.

Mark nodded slowly to that, catching his implied meaning again. "Yeah."  
"So, you're an alliance pilot? What ship?" the other man asked as they left the outermost city limits, flying high and fast over the rubble of the old freeways.

"I'm off the Normandy," he said, deciding he didn't need to keep it secret. He didn't think Mark was the sort to run to one of Allers's breed first chance he got and spoil the surprise. He was usually a pretty good judge of character.

Mark turned a narrow-eyed gaze on him at that, assessing.

" _Hell_ of a campfire story," he said eventually, sounding a bit impressed.

"That it is," he murmured. He couldn't help feeling somewhat pleased at coming over as a bit impressive. He'd forgotten how much fun this flirting thing could be.  
"I bet you've got a few good ones yourself," he added, gesturing at the other man's scarred forearm.

"A few. So, you from Vancouver?" Mark asked, voice a little low and a little rough like he wanted to say _you live around here?_

"No," and he didn't miss the tiny flicker of disappointment in the other man's eyes. "But one of my friends getting married is. Part of why this is the choice of locale," he explained, looking out the window.

"Ah. I get it now. Alenko," Mark said. It's not a question.

Steve raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't know him or anything. Met his mom once I think. Thing is, I might practically be a hermit, but you'd have to be living under a rock _and_ in hibernation to miss the talk about _that_ wedding."

Steve laughed at that, almost a little bitterly. Apparently he was in hibernation then to have missed his invitation.

"It's good... it's a good thing," Mark said absently as he turned off the old roads and into a narrow old dirt path wending its way through tall trees.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, smiling absently. Because it was. It really was. And even his missing it couldn't diminish how happy and proud he felt of those two young men.

The drove up the narrow road until the only thing you could see through the windows was trees and meadows and sky. No hint of the outside world, the destruction from reapers, the struggles of the galaxy remained.

"It's really beautiful out here," Steve said, leaning forward to gaze out the windows and up at the tree-tops.

"I sure like it," Mark replied, smiling at him. "It's a good place to call home."

"You live out here?"

"More or less. I'm a ranger for the national park service, so mostly I roam the woods. Sometimes I stay in my little cabin but more often in the various shelters I help keep stocked. Moving around helps with the wanderlust. Can't stay in one place too long," he said with a shrug.

"I can identify with that," Steve said. "Home is in space for me, traveling from port to port, never standing still. Even when I did try and settle down and start a family a while back on Ferris Fields I got the itch to keep moving."

Mark bit his lip at that, casting him a quick glance. "Ferris Fields… your family?"

"Yeah. My husband... Well it's just me now," Steve said, looking away. It didn't hurt as sharply, but it definitely still hurt.

"Sorry," Mark said quietly.

"Yeah." Steve put a smile on his face. "Yeah. But we stopped the bastards."

"Hell of a story," Mark repeated, smiling at him. He hesitated a moment, then glanced back over at Steve with a flick of lowered lashes.  
"Maybe later we could grab a beer and you can tell me about how you helped save the galaxy. Or I can tell you stories about bears. You know, whatever works."

"I'd like that," he replied. The excited tingle in his chest amused him. It was nice to feel that way again, like a young man getting asked out for the first time. Thankfully he wasn't nearly that awkward.

The truck pulled up at the base of a hill.

"Hike up the rest of the way," Mark said, swinging out of the car.

Steve followed him and was immediately struck by the rich scent of earth and trees and clean un-recycled air. 

"Oh," he murmured, stepping a few feet away from the truck and tipping back his head and closing his eyes, just sucking in a deep breath. It felt so real and pure and grounding. The way the wind rustled slowly through the tall canopy of evergreens and pines and dogwoods made the planet feel so alive. It reminded him how the ever-present pulsing hum of the Normandy felt like the ship's heartbeat. 

He finally felt a few layers of tension he hadn't even realized he was carrying begin to ease. 

Oh, he supposed he did know he was carrying tension. He usually did, and then usually worked himself till he crashed without the interventions of John or James to snap him out of it. Less so for a while on the Normandy, but then _that reaper thing_ wound him up again close to the end.

He took another deep breath, just soaking in the feeling. "Wow that's good."

When he opened his eyes, Mark was standing just ahead of him, an almost shyly pleased expression on his face. "I'm pretty partial to it," he said.

Steve smiled slowly and stepped closer to him. "Great view too," he said letting only the barest hint of flirtation into his voice. He kept his gaze steady as he said it, not looking down the hill towards the picturesque lake or up at the trees but firmly on the man across from him. He was pleased with the resulting narrowing of dark-lashed eyes and quirk of the mouth. Mark held his gaze again for just a little longer than was customary in normal conversation before he smirked and twitched his head towards the path.

"I'll show you the sights," he said with a grin and turned up the steep slope, hands slipping from his pockets as he fell into an easy stride despite the rough terrain. Though his shirt was loose, Steve could see the lines of firm muscle sliding under it as he moved. And while Steve was a nice guy, he was pretty sure he wouldn't qualify as human if he didn't check out Mark's ass as he climbed the steep slope up the hill ahead of him. Because it was a very nice ass.

When they got further up the hill they could see a beautiful little cedar-sided cabin with huge picture windows facing out over the valley to the small lake below. There was a sun-deck and fire pit out on the front of the house, as well as what looked like a covered hot-tub. There was a little swing set with two seats up near the far edge of the deck.

"Shed over there will get stocked with supplies by the rental organization, enough to last a good while without being disturbed again, and re-stocked as needed. There's another shed down by the lake with some gear for canoeing or kayaking."

Steve wandered up onto the deck, looking at the features. He walked over to the swings with a smile. He figured just about everyone had a fond memory of a swing set at some point in their lives.

"There's also some organized hikes, nature adventure tours, run by rangers like me. Other things too, dirt-bikes, things of that sort," Mark continued, following him over at just a half-pace closer than casual. "Though considering who your friends are, I don't think a little dirt-biking will meet their thrill threshold."

Steve tossed a grin back at him, taking the chain of one of the swings in one hand and giving it a little push. It creaked in a familiar way, not rusted, just metal on metal.  
"I think you're probably right."

Mark was standing close, shoulders relaxed, thumbs hooked into belt-loops, studying him with those light green eyes. "Still, a good spot for newlyweds." He tilted his head a fraction, meeting Steve's eyes with the merest hint of a smile. "Pretty romantic up here, don't you think?"

Steve held his eyes steadily. "Sure sets the mood for a little…," he considered his word, "dalliance."

A full grin cracked over his face at that, wrinkling the skin around his eyes and showing a set of just-less-than-perfect teeth.

"Dalliance, huh?" he huffed a tiny half-laugh under his breath before darting his gaze back up and favoring Steve with a quick wink. "I think you might be right," he said, turning away and snapping the thread of tension that had been growing steadily between them. Well, maybe not snapping it, Steve thought as the man tossed a narrow-eyed gaze back at him as he moved towards the cabin. He certainly felt a powerful tug to follow him closely. The give and pull of flirtation.

"Cabin's pretty simple, but it has good equipment," Mark said, "Good kitchen. Good bath."

"Big bed," he added with a slow sensual smile, turning to lean backwards into the cabin door, unlocking it and holding it open. He could have stepped inside and held the door from there, leaving plenty of room for Steve to go in. He didn’t.

Steve returned the smile, sliding close, as intended, to go between Mark and the doorframe. He could smell the earthy musky scent of man and forest as he moved near him and into the cabin. A sharp stab of desire hit him. He paused, inches away from the other man, raised an eyebrow, dipping his gaze blatantly to his lips, his neck.

"Is that so?" he asked quietly, looking back up at his bright eyes. He saw Mark's nostrils flare and his tongue touch the inside edge of his lips on a reflex. Steve continued past him into the cabin, looking around. Quickly he slipped off his boots so as not to track in any mud.

There was a huge fireplace in one wall, with some soft leather couches and armchairs arrayed around it. He could see the kitchen through one door, and a large bathroom through another. The far wall was a huge bank of windows. You could basically see straight from the front through the back of the house and out over the lake. There were the standard utility closets and storage areas. And then next to the bathroom there was the sole bedroom. 

Steve wandered into it, crossed his arms. He let out a low whistle, looking up at the high ceilings and beautiful design.  
Mark hadn't been kidding about the bed. It was larger than one came to expect in cabin-style furnishing. This room also had the large windows overlooking the lake so characteristic of the luxury cabin.

"So, what do you think? Have the right feel for a couple lovers?" Mark said, close beside him, leaning against the nearby wall. 

"Feels like it's the right ambiance. Intimate. Sexy," he said, then paused. 

_Nothing wagered nothing gained._

Steve turned to him, stepping in a bit too close for friendly. He put a palm against the wall next to Mark. Perhaps even a pinch closer than flirty. Mark didn't move away.  
"Wish I could be sure though," he said, locking onto the other man's gaze. He watched Mark take a tight breath. The line of tension between them felt like a high-power wire, taut and electrifying.

"We could always give it a trial run," Mark said with narrowed eyes and a wicked smile.

"I like the way you think," Steve said, lifting a hand to set tentatively against the other man's side. When the move was met with a smile, he pushed a little, letting his other hand rise so he had a grip either side of his torso. Carefully he slipped forward one knee between the other man's until Mark was pressed against him from the hip down. 

Steve didn't really do casual. But it had been a long time since he'd touched anyone in a way more than friendly, and those hot green eyes were leaving burning trails everywhere they passed. That little smile, with those almost perfect teeth peeking out between slightly parted lips. He tried to remember to breathe.

Mark slid a broad hand over the side of his thigh, running it up to grip the side of Steve's hip, pulling him tight with a grind as he dipped his head forward to capture Steve's mouth with his own. 

The flood of sensation in his mouth was overwhelming. It had been _so_ long. Far too long. 

The kiss was rough and hot. Their tongues stroked over each other, hard and questing. His lips felt dry but it just added to the rough-hewn feeling of the encounter. Steve's neatly trimmed beard scraped against the stubble on the other man's face leaving the skin of his jaw tingling.

Their hands moved slowly at first, taking inching exploratory steps over the planes of each other's bodies. Before long though, their fingers were moving in bold strokes, tugging and pulling at clothing.

Mark's hands deftly undid the fastenings of Steve's shirt, pushing it back off his shoulders. Steve made quick work of the buttons on Mark's, tugging at the cloth till Mark leaned up against him so he could drag the fabric down between his back and the wall, tossing it somewhere behind him.

Mark took the opportunity to pull Steve around with a taut flexion of arm muscles so that his back was now pressed against the wall. The way he pushed himself against him and took his mouth again was feral, rough and desperate for contact. Steve returned it in kind. It had been so long since he'd felt such _need_. He rocked his hips forward as he gripped the other man's back pulling him as tightly close as he was able. The bare skin of their hard chests moved in slow friction as they rocked against each other. Steve's hands came up and gripped his head, scraping his fingers through his hair, loosening the tie holding it back.

And then Mark's strong hands were at his belt, tugging his trousers open with firm motions. His calloused hand slid into the fabric of his clothes and stroked hard over Steve's hardening cock. In response Steve made a noise low in his throat and nipped at his lip, none too gently. The resulting sound was more a growl than anything else.

Steve couldn't help arching against the hand in his pants as it stroked against him. His head rocked back on a moan and Mark dipped his head to nip at the pulse of his throat, to bite harder at the muscle on the side of his neck. Steve swept his hands lower to grip Mark's ass, then slid around to snap open his pants, shoving them down over his hips. He let go of Steve long enough to kick off his boots and shake the pants free of his legs. Steve dropped his as well, and suddenly they were both naked and hot and staring at each other with simmering need. 

Steve moved forward till he could grab Mark by the arms and push him back until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Mark grabbed Steve's arm and tugged him after him till they were pressed together sprawled out on the bed. Steve slanted his mouth over Mark's again, slipping their tongues against each other, tangling as they plundered each other's mouths. He slid his hips forward, stroking their cocks against each other. When Mark's head rolled to the side on a moan, he dipped his head to lick and nip the underside of Mark's jaw. He trailed his mouth over his throat and then down his chest. He tasted the way he smelled, earthy and like fresh air with the salty tang of sweat.

Steve slid sideways on the bed so he could bring his head in line with Mark's erection, taking it in his hand and bringing his lips to it. Fortunately there were some things a man never forgot how to do. He licked and stroked Mark's cock, familiarizing himself with it. Then, without warning, he opened his mouth and swallowed down as much of it as he could manage.

"Oh hell," Mark groaned.

Steve swept his head down again, swirling his tongue against all the most sensitive spots.

Mark's fingers were fisted in the white coverlet beneath him as he arched slightly into Steve's mouth, muscles flexing as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. His hand fumbled over the bed, reaching over until it found Steve's arm. He slid that hand over to his body, clutching at his hip as Steve paused mid stroke and sucked hard on the head of his cock.  
His tough-skinned fingers walked down Steve's hip to close around his erection.

Steve made an appreciative sound, mouth full of Mark's erection. He shifted his hips a little closer so Mark could stroke him more easily. They set a rapid pace of stroking and sucking, and it wasn't long before Mark's hand kept stalling and spasming closed at intermittent strokes as he moaned, losing his ability to multi-task. Steve redoubled his efforts, scraping rough fingers over taut abs as he rocked his head over him in sharp thrusts.

Mark went rigid, crying out, voice hoarse as he thrust up against Steve's throat. Steve sucked hard, swallowing him down, riding with him through the waves of his orgasm, enjoying the clenching of his abs beneath his palm. Before he was even done gasping for breath, Mark pulled himself down the bed, moving his head to meet his hand where it was still closed tight around Steve's painfully hard cock. He shoved Steve's hips so that he rolled onto his back and angled his head down over Steve, wrapping his lips around him all in one smooth motion. 

It was Steve's turn to curse. The sensation of hot wet heat closing around him was blindingly good. It had been so damn long since anyone but himself had touched him, much less taken their mouth to him.  
He gasped for breath, already nearing maximum sensation levels after their extensive setup of tension. Mark drew himself up onto his knees for more leverage and continued his punishing pace, gripping his hips for leverage. Mark moaned deep in his throat as he let his eyes flutter closed, sucking his cock like it was his favorite activity in the world.

Steve jerked under him, throwing his head back with a breathless cry, orgasm exploding through him, crushing the breath from his lungs as pleasure rocketed out from his groin. Mark sucked on him till he was spent, then sat back, letting Steve's cock fall from his mouth.  
He ran a thumb over his lip, brushing aside a trail of saliva, grinning up at Steve with heavy-lidded eyes. Then he rolled over so that he was laying on his back alongside Steve, both of them still breathing hard after their frenzied exertions.

"That was…" Steve mumbled.

"Yeah," Mark replied, voice raw and breathy. 

They lay there for a while catching their breaths.

"I ah," he cleared his throat. "I don't usually do this," Mark added after a long moment, turning his head on the soft bed to meet Steve's blue eyes with his green ones. 

"This... you mean casual sex?" Steve asked, looking over at him with his characteristic steady gaze and with a slight smile. 

He nodded. He touched a tentative knuckle to the back of Steve's hand, stroking it down the side of one finger.

Slowly, Steve rubbed his thumb over the side of Mark's hand and then slipped their palms together.  
"Me either," Steve said quietly, holding his gaze. He wasn't sure what was on his face, and Mark's face wasn't particularly transparent either.

But that was ok. 

They'd figure it out one way or another. That was part of the excitement of the journey.

Eventually, Mark let out a low chuckle. "So, think it'll do for your friends?"

Steve laughed with him, sitting up slowly and reaching for some of his discarded clothing.  
"Definitely," he replied, pulling over his pants with a foot. He tossed Mark his shirt as the other man sat up. He paused in the middle of drawing up a pant leg, turning a wicked grin over at the other man. "But you know, maybe we should test out one of those guided nature hikes. Just in case they decide to go on one."

"I like the way you think," Mark said with a grin, mimicking his earlier words.

_________________________________

As per EDI's message, he was waiting at the transport authority for an unmarked shuttle, chosen to avoid the attention the Normandy would bring. He was hoping that there was still a little surprise left in his gift to the new husbands and that they had been kept from seeing where they were going on the shuttle ride over.

The instant the door slid open and the two men in civilian garb peered out he realized he was in luck.

The look he got to see on Kaidan's face as he put the pieces together about their port of arrival more than made up for missing the ceremony itself. Shepard was grinning fiercely even as Kaidan put a broad hand over his mouth and crinkled his eyes as though physically holding back tears.

They'd managed to surprise them after all.

John's eyes lit upon Steve where he was standing nearby and he strode over, wrapping him in a tight hug.  
"Steve. There you are," he said, stepping back and giving him a little shake. "So this is what you've been up to."

Kaidan was still standing near the door to the shuttle, where he had turned his back and started yanking out their duffel bags from the shuttle, head down as he tried to compose himself. Eventually he turned and walked over, taking his turn giving Steve a hug.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said, releasing him and gripping his shoulder firmly. "This is perfect."

"I admit I was baffled that you weren't at the ceremony, or anywhere to be found. And how EDI and Sam kept giving me different stories when I asked about you," John said, smiling at him. "But now I get it. You were out here putting the best cherry on top of the biggest freaking cake ever."

Steve shrugged and smiled, a little embarrassed. 

"So, fill us in," John said, grinning at him. Kaidan was distracted, looking out over English Bay, though John's voice had him turning to look at Steve again, a wide smile on his face.

"Well, I think this will be to your taste, but if you don't like it, I will not be hurt at all and I will get something else worked out, ok?" he said, waiting for them to nod their understanding.  
"You are booked for a month - fully authorized R&R, in a great little place out in the middle of nowhere. I checked it out myself, so I know it's good. It's about an hour drive from the city. Food is going to be shipped out there so you don't have to worry about that, and anything else you need can be ordered pretty quickly. I'll send the numbers and details to your omni-tools," he said, tapping at his holo-interface briefly. 

When he looked up they were staring at him.

"A month?" Kaidan breathed, eyes wide.

"Away from everything?" Shepard added with an incredulous grin.

Steve grinned, "Not that I think the two of you will be able to make it a month without stirring up some trouble. But yeah, and it's all under a false name so hopefully we'll keep it private for you. Here's the rental to get you there," Steve said, holding up a lanyard with a key and indicating a nearby hover car he'd driven in.

"I'll drive!" Shepard said, taking the keys from Steve with a gleeful expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kaidan cried, darting forward fast and determined, snatching the lanyard from John's grasp.  
"No way, John," he said, glaring playfully as he stuck the keys in his back pocket. John narrowed his eyes and turned to him, spreading his hands out like he was going to make a grab for the key.  
"No way in hell," Kaidan said, grinning, as he backed away from an advancing and teasingly menacing Shepard. "I would like to keep my breakfast in my stomach thank you very much," he said, darting out of John's grasp as he lunged forward.

Steve could only laugh as John full out tackled Kaidan to the ground and proceeded to kiss his new husband with unfettered passion, pressing kisses all over his face. 

"Please?"

"No," Kaidan replied. He was blushing, though he was doing pretty well at keeping a grip on Shepard's wrists and preventing him from getting at his pocket as it was pressed against the ground beneath him.  
Well, until Shepard ground his hips against Kaidan's and rolled them in a leg-tangling marine-combatives maneuver so that his new husband was straddling him and fighting to keep his balance. Hand freed, he slipped it to Kaidan's back and got a solid grip around the lanyard - and Kaidan's ass.

"No!" Kaidan said firmly, snapping a hand back to clamp around John's wrist.

"I never get to drive _anything_ since the hammerhead and the mako got destroyed," John said and pouted at him.

"Husband, I do not want to start our honeymoon sick," Kaidan said, leaning over him to drive home his words while keeping a firm grip on his wrist.

But then John was just staring up at him with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Ok, _husband_ ," he said, letting go of the lanyard and sliding his hand a little lower on Kaidan's ass.

And then Kaidan was just grinning at him back, and then leaning in to kiss his spouse.

Steve remembered that feeling well. He smiled.  
"Hey you two. I got you a room for a reason," he called.

Kaidan laughed and got off of John, taking the key over to the rental and unlocking it so he could load up their duffel bags. John rolled to his feet and came over to Steve, smiling fondly as he dusted himself off.

"What about you?"

"Not sure. Might take a look around Vancouver," he shrugged. "Figure I might check out the sights while I'm here," he said, his gaze slipping almost involuntarily over further up the road near the parks office was to where Mark was talking to Andrew, leaning against his truck. Mark seemed to sense his attention and turned a smoldering look back at him, eyes narrowed and corner of his mouth pulling in a slow smile.

Shepard followed his gaze and grinned, giving him a playful punch on the arm.  
"You do that. And that's an order Steve," he added, pointing at him in emphasis.

He grinned back. "Well if you insist…"

"I do." John nodded and patted his shoulder one more time. "Ok then. See you in about a month!" he said before jogging over to slide into the car with Kaidan. 

He watched them drive off - Kaidan drove more like John than he'd probably care to admit. You could, as they said, take a man out of the marines, but you couldn't take the marine out of the man.  
He glanced back up the road at Mark who was leaning against his truck, watching him. Waiting for him.

A smile slipped onto his face and he started walking over.

Orders were orders, after all.


End file.
